Kaika Kazoku
by xxxSilverSirenxxx
Summary: "What did you really think that we Noahs were like normal humans? How else did we repopulate so quickly?" Mpreg. Yullen


Kaika Kazoku

xxxSilverSirenxxx

"_What did you really think that we Noahs were like normal humans? How else did we repopulate so quickly?" Mpreg. Yullen_

Allen sighed softly as he hugged his sleeping lover, scooting closer to him in their warm futon. Outside an early spring shower was coming down in a gentle drizzle. The war with the Noahs and the Millenium Earl has been over for nearly two years now. The voice of the 14th was nothing more than a whisper in the back of his mind. Subdued by the presence of the samurai who possessed his heart.

After the battle the two left Europe and moved to the quiet Japanese countryside. Kanda was a talented painter whose works of nature were popular with the tourists and many people clambered for the traveler's cuisine book Allen had written while on the run.

Kanda muttered something incoherently in his sleep and rolled over to embrace Allen, much to the former Destroyer of Time's pleasure.

But then all that pleasure went downhill quickly as a severe case of nausea hit him hard. He shoved his way out of Kanda's arms and raced to the bathroom attached to their room.

Allen lost the remnants of his dinner to the toilet.

"_**Well congrats kid, I didn't know the pretty boy had it in him. But considering how often you two go at it, it was only a matter of time."**_

"What are you talking about Neah?" Allen gasped, while he hated the Noah's presence he was at least polite enough to stay far away from his conscious when and Kanda were intimate.

"_**What did you really think that we Noahs were like normal humans? How else did we repopulate so quickly?"**_

Allen stared at the shadows reflection in confusion.

"_**Males who carry an active Noah gene are capable of conceiving and carrying children to term. In other words; congrats kid, you're pregnant."**_

"_WHAT?"_

"Moyashi?"

Allen looked over at the door to see his sleepy lover starring at the scene in confusion. His pale blue sleeping robes were slipping off his shoulders, revealing the fading remnants of his tattoo.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant…"

The early morning started out rather quietly for the two of them. Neah explained how the Noah gene could affected a male's reproduction system with Allen bashfully mediating for Kanda who couldn't see or hear the Noah's shadow. He burned red when Neah explained how his body would change in the final trimester order for him to safely give birth.

"So…in about eight to nine months…we're going to have a baby?" Kanda said slowly.

Allen nodded.

"Well I guess we can turn that room across the hall into a nursery." Kanda replied, he then paused. "And we should probably let Tiedoll know that he'll have a grandchild by the year's end. God knows he'll never forgive us if we don't."

"…You…aren't mad?"

Kanda kissed him. "Why would I be mad with my Moyashi over something wonderful? Strange, but then again you were never normal."

Kanda, to Allen shock and amusement, was very excited to be a father. In the first month he repainted the empty storage room so it would be fitting for a small child; boy or girl. And when he wasn't working he was doting on the 'mother to be'.

As Allen's tummy grew Kanda took extra care in making sure Allen didn't over exert himself with housework. Almost every night Kanda would sleep with arm protectively around Allen's abdomen. It was late July when Allen stopped preparing dinner and looked at his stomach in surprise.

"KANDA!"

"What is it?" Kanda asked.

"I….I think the baby just kicked!" Allen said excitedly.

Kanda set down the knife he was using to chop vegetables and carefully knelt down to touch his lover's stomach. For a moment nothing happened and then…there it was…a tiny pressure on his hand. Kanda smiled and gently kissed the spot.

* * *

"ARGH! KANDA!"

Kanda grimaced as Allen's loud yells echoed down to the halls of their traditional Japanese home and to the foyer where he was ushering in the midwife and Tiedoll, who insisted he be there for his son's moral support. Cross had stopped in the village to pick up some sake and wine to celebrate. They're other friends were either on their way on promised to come visit before years' end.

"Ah, that is the mother to be I suppose?" the elder woman said with mirth as she tied back her kimono sleeves and headed towards the bedroom.

"IT'S GOING TO BE THE MOTHER WHO CASTRATES HIS HUSBAND'S LOWER REGIONS IF …ARGH!"

Kanda paled as he heard Allen swear something fierce.

It was a long six hours. But it was worth it in the end. In the early hours of December 25th under a snowy sky; their son Yuki came into the world.

* * *

Five years later

"Where is my favorite grandson?"

"I'm here Ojii-san!" shouted a boy with blue/black hair and dark eyes as he ran across the garden to meet the retired General. On his head was his companion and family protector Timcanpy.

"Ah, just look at you, you're growing so big!" Tiedoll laughed as he handed him a small wrapped parcel. "Happy birthday Yuki."

"Thank you Ojii-san." Yuki replied as twin squeals of 'Ojii-san!' came with the arrival of his sisters.

Chloe had beautiful red hair that ran freely and her mother's bright silver eyes where as Natsuko's eyes were deep blues and her hair in a ponytail. Both wore a simple children's kimono that was dark pink with a bamboo print.

"Ah, there are my favorite girls!"

"Girls, don't be so rough on your Ojii-san, he's not as young as he used to be." Kanda gently teased as the girl's combined tackles knocked Tiedoll into the snowdrift.

"Are you sure you're okay being five months pregnant on your birthday Allen?" Leanalee asked as she helped him set out the birthday dinner.

Allen laughed softly. "It's not so bad right now. The morning sickness is the worst…"

His eyes darkened. "But if we're having twins again…I will make Yu sleep on the couch for a month."

Kanda twitched.

"So…is the birth really…that painful?" Miranda asked as she looked down briefly at her own swollen belly. Her due date was in late January. Crowley met her gaze and smiled assuredly.

"At first…it hurts worse than being shot by an Akuma." Allen explained, he smiled as he looked at his children who were learning to draw flowers. "But in the end it's worth it."

The End


End file.
